In Between
by Dizzy The Magical Fpoon
Summary: OneShot. Don't read if you haven't read Inkspell. MeggieFarid. What happened after Farid kissed her. RxR please. Note: I don't own Inkspell or any of the characters.


In Between 

**A/N This is an Inkspell fanfic, about what happened in the space of time between when Farid kissed Meggie and when they met up with Dustfinger in the square. Enjoy! Rated Teen.**

Farid trudged through the square, cursing Dustfinger. What was he going to say? It had to be awkward walking up and talking normally to a girl you kissed the night before. Farid stopped to breathe deeply at the foot of the stairs. He looked up at the door. The stairs were still wet from the rain last night, but the sun was shining. Taking one last breath, he went up the steps. He knocked on the door, palms sweaty. It opened after a few moments. Meggie stood there, barefoot, wearing the same dress as yesterday. She held the brush she had brought from the other world up to her hair, halfway through a stroke. Her eyes traveled slowly from the floor up to Farid's face, and she blushed. "Hi," she said quietly. "Hi," Farid mumbled. "Dustfinger wants to meet you in the square."

"Oh. Okay. Can you wait a minute? I'll be right out"  
He nodded and leaned against the wall as the door closed. Such a thin wall. He pressed his ear to it. "Is it that boy again? He's always bothering you, poor thing. He must annoy you."  
Farid grimaced at Fenoglio's words and waited for Meggie's answer.  
"Farid doesn't annoy me. He's nice."  
He couldn't help smiling slightly.  
"Whatever you say. I suppose you can't bear to have anyone speak badly of your boyfriend." There was a chuckle. Farid went scarlet at the word. Except he knew it was exactly what he wanted to be.  
"Fenoglio!" Meggie yelped.  
"What? I saw the way you looked last night."  
"Goodbye, Fenoglio!"  
The door opened and Meggie came out again, this time wearing shoes. Farid, still mildly red, walked down the stairs with her. They were silent for a while, walking slowly down the dusty street.  
"So... you don't know what Dustfinger wants to see me about?"  
Farid shook his head mutely. "Oh." Pause. "Um. How's Dustfinger?"  
"Okay, I guess."  
"Good. I--"  
"I'm sorry," Farid interrupted her.  
Meggie looked up and watched him for a while as they walked. Finally she spoke.  
"What for?"  
Farid's turn to examine her face. She met his eyes squarely, and he looked away.  
"For... for..."  
"You don't have to be sorry," she whispered, hesitated, then slipped her hand into his.  
Farid was silent. They walked a little ways, then he tugged at Meggie's hand and stepped toward a little alley, looking at her questioningly. She didn't hesitate. They walked into it, still holding hands. Silence for a while.  
"So... we're...?" Farid leaned against the alley wall with her.  
"I... suppose so," Meggie leaned on his shoulder.  
Farid smiled, and they were quiet again, letting the night before flood their minds. "D'you think we should go before Dustfinger comes looking for us?"  
"In a minute." Farid put an arm around her shoulders. "Okay," Meggie murmured, not showing any signs of really wanting to find Dustfinger.  
He lifted his other hand to brush the hair out of her eyes, then leaned over a little. She leaned into him and raised her face. Their lips met, and Farid felt that same feeling, that everything was in place, everything was right.

"Oi! You two! This ain't no Lover's Alley!"  
They jumped apart. A woman was glaring at them through an open window. Meggie burst into a fit of giggles, and they ran from the alley.

"That was fun," Farid panted, once they got to a fairly empty street.  
"Yeah," Meggie blushed, still laughing.  
Farid smiled again. "It was," he said, catching his breath. He added in a quieter tone, "and not just the running away from the woman part."  
Meggie went red again, but she was grinning. "It was," she repeated in a whisper. Farid, unable to resist, kissed her one more time, then they went to the square, still laughing.

**Kind of sappy, yuh, but I wrote it a couple months ago. Please rate!**


End file.
